The 13 Children of Snape
by Otspock
Summary: A young woman leading 12 children travels from America to seek out one Severus Snape. Strife, Romance and Anguish follow in her footsteps.
1. The New Arrivals

The battle raged all around the order as they found themselves surrounded in Diagon

Alley. It had all began innocently with the "Guard" accompanying the Boy-Who-Lived and his

companions to get their school supplies. No one knew if information had leaked, or if the Death

Eaters had been lying in wait for them, but as soon as the group had been surrounded by

shoppers, the curses had flown; Mad-Eye Moody and Harry Potter being the first to be put out

of commission. Now the rest of the order had arrived, although they were falling like flies.

It came as a shock to hear a voice which was quite familiar begin barking out commands.

"Tammy, Toni, you begin erecting a shield! Jackie, Jason, gather the kids and bring them into the shop immediately. Stand guard, you know what to do." To which a chorus of young voices sounded, saying: "Yes Judith." And the crowd departed.

Suddenly the curses of the enemy stopped as a hazy blue shield was erected over the group of order members, aurors and shoppers.

"Now, all children and incompetents, follow my siblings into the joke shop! All adults line up behind me." The command booked no argument. Dumbledore, who had just arrived on the scene, watched in astonishment as the young woman organized the grown and experienced wizards before ordering the two other children to come out of the building. "Jackie and Jason, I want you to freeze as many as you can. You others, I want you to freeze any that my brother and sister don't." Planting her feet firmly on the ground, she flashed a signal and the shields collapsed. For a moment, the Death Eaters seemed disoriented before they began their attack anew. Before they could utter their first curse, however, all the Death Eaters froze in place, the only things moving were their pupils.

Now the young woman swept her hand across the alley and with a flick of her wrist, the

DEs were tied up and laying at her feet. She nodded at her siblings and turned to Dumbledore. "Are these yours?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for your help, I am Albus Dumbledore." The young woman ignored his

subtle hint and swept her eyes over the wizards standing behind him.

"You seem to be quite influential here." She stated. Everyone looked at her as if she'd

grown a second head. Influential was an understatement. "Can you tell me where I might find Severus Snape?" With this question, Dumbledore noticed a group of children behind her, all listening intensely.

"What do you want with my potions professor?"

"Professor?" She barked with a strangled laugh. "How can you trust him with children

when he can't take care of his own?" Dumbledore suddenly felt Severus' presence beside him and was about to speak when he heard a cold voice and sneer.

"What do you want with Severus Snape?" They young woman rustled through a

backpack one of the children was wearing and took out a stack of papers and a muggle writing devise before turning back to the two men..

"Why father, I wasn't you to sign the emancipation documents and give me my freedom."


	2. Confrontation

Chapter Two

Grimmauld Place was very full that evening. Including the young woman from Diagon

Alley, there were 13 guests there for dinner. The 12 children were in the living room with the

younger Weasley siblings, but inside the conference room, Severus and the young woman were

standing face to face, sneers adorning their faces.

"Why aren't you in America?" Snape bit out.

"Why did you stay in England?"

"Who are these children?"

"If you aren't prepared to reap the consequences, keep you dick in your pants." Every

one in the room gasped and for a second, Snape was stunned speechless.

"I will not have my daughter speak like an uncouth American!"

"Because of you, I am an uncouth American, as are your other 12 children." Everyone

in the room was stunned. Two voices could be heard in the background exclaiming: "Snape

can reproduce!" "Of course he can reproduce! Do I look like the offspring of Voldemort to

you?" The young woman said angrily.

"Don't say his name!" Snape snapped.

"Why father?" She said sarcastically. "You shouldn't be afraid of his name since you

have been a key player in the fight against him for the last 15 years." At this, everyone turned to the potions professor in astonishment. Snape suddenly began to show some nervousness. "You know," she continued "it is funny how hard illusions fall. Until last year, I adored my father. The man who sacrificed everything, his family and his home, to fight against an evil dark lord. Then, one day in history class, we were given an assignment on current events in the world. Out of curiosity, I bought an issue of the Daily Prophet. What do you think I discovered?"

Everyone now was entranced by her low, captivating voice. Suddenly, in a louder,

higher pitched voice, she cried"

"**The Dark Lord has returned!**

In an amazing, yet horrifying revelation, it was discovered that Harry Potter and Albus

Dumbledore have witnessed the return of You-Know-Who in a battle at the Ministry of Magic

yesterday evening. After having peace for the last 14 years, the dark lord has returned and is

now more terrible than ever. For more, turn to page 3." Here her voice returned to normal.

"Of course, my courageous father was not mentioned. I did a search, do you know when the

last article had been written about Voldemort was?" Snape stared at her stoically, not giving any notice that he paid attention other than his dark eyes steadfastly gazing into her equally matched ones. "November the 3rd, the day you moved us to the US. At first, I could not understand why you moved us if there was no longer any threat. That is, until I came across the death eater trials." Here all the room's occupants drew a collective breath. Even Snape seemed to twitch a second before adopting his impenetrable mask. "I came to the only conclusion possible. My father is a lying, conniving bastard. He married my mother because she was a pureblood and wanted an heir. Instead he got me. So once a year he came to visit my mother to relieve himself of certain needs, not bothering to listen as my mother told him of his children and their accomplishments. So now I have, here for you to sign, my emancipation documents as well as you right as a father. As far as I'm concerned, you lost the right as soon as you sired them."

Those of wizarding descent in the room were shocked. All children were wanted in

their world. It was unheard of to give away one's blood. But then, according to her story, what

Snape had done was unheard of and unthinkable.

"No." Snape suddenly said. "I will not. You may be 17,'

"18" She interrupted.

"However," Snape continued. "The other children are still underage and therefore under

my care. Therefore, they will move here to Great Britain and attend Hogwarts. I do not care

what you choose to do." With this, Severus Snape began to walk away from the gathering.

They young woman's cold voice stopped him for a moment. "Do not think that I will

hesitate to kill you if you try to take my siblings away. I have powers you can only dream of,

they most likely rival Voldemort's. After my tale gets out, you will be thrown in Azkaban for

child and spousal neglect. Do not think me hesitant to get that ball rolling."

With these words, she left the room.


	3. A New Teacher for Hogwarts

Chapter Three

Harry Potter glanced up as the young woman from before walked into the room. So far, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself had watched as the 12 children bickered, worried and entertained themselves. Now they stayed shrouded in silence as she walked over to them and said quietly: "It is time to go. Father is not very receptive at this point in time." The older two seemed to understand what her words meant: They were not wanted. The others were confused. "Let's go back home. Perhaps we will visit Emilia tomorrow." Two of the little ones cheered and thought no more of their father, but the older ones did not miss a beat.

"Will father join us there when he no longer is busy?"

"We'll see." Was the enigmatic response.

The occupants of #12 Gimmuald Place were silent as they watched the 13 children walk down the halls towards the doors. Their steps seemed to echo and they did not falter until they were stopped by a menacing figure just before the entranceway.

"I believe I told you the brats would stay." Severus Snape spat at his eldest daughter.

"Judy, is daddy coming with us? Did he change his mind?" Eight year old Laina asked.

"Please come with us daddy!" Six year old Matt said.

"Yah! Chimed in six year old Marilyn. "You can meet Emilia! You haven't been home in so long!"

"I will not be going to California." Snape said with a sneer. "Nor will you. All of you will be staying here."

"Why?" Four year olds Sarah and Simon asked.

"You are my children. As such I will not allow you to return with Judith when she goes."

"You cannot take us from our sister." 12 year old Tony sneered, looking like an exact copy of his father.

"Yes, if you want us, than you have to want all of us." His twin Tammy said. All the little ones agreed.

"That won't be a problem, Severus." Suddenly Albus Dumbledore replied. "There is room for all of you at the castle."

Judith glared at the two men and then looked at her siblings. They all had such hopeful looks on their faces, even the older ones. Resigned, she nodded.

"Yah!" Sarah and Simon, the four year olds, cried.

"Let us go and discuss this in the kitchen shall we?" Dumbledore proposed. As one, Snape and his oldest nodded their heads.

"How old are all of you?" Dumbledore asked after he, Snape and Judith had settled down with tea. The children were all playing somewhere within the house.

"Seeing as Snape wouldn't know," Judith said with a sneer "I'll begin with the youngest. Chris and Cissy are two. Sarah and Simon are four. Marilyn and Matt are six. Laina and Lenny are eight. Jackie and Jason are ten and Tammy and Tony are twelve."

"Do any of them have any formal training or just school?" Dumbledore asked.

"Neither. We never had the money to give them a formal education or get them into an apprenticeship."

"What?" Snape yelled. "I sent your mother money every year!"

"Yah, enough for two people. You never bothered to look around you when you visited, otherwise you would have noticed more than two people were living in the house. I have been earning money for food ever since I was old enough to baby-sit."

Thankfully, Dumbledore interrupted another argument. "How is it that the oldest four can do magic?"

"I taught them of course. I am teaching all 12 of them." She said, her voice having a slight hint of pride to it.

"Even the two year olds?" Snape and Dumbledore seemed incredulous.

"Well, they are starting on small things such as levitation and illumination. They are not old enough for conjuring yet, although I have started the six year olds on that subject."

"Conjuring?" Snape said with a faint sneer.

"Yes. The only thing that came to good from your genes was magical talent. Mom couldn't bring a cauldron to boil."

"You teach your siblings potions?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Of course! All my siblings get a well rounded education ranging from muggle studies, such as English, math and science, to wizarding magics, astronomy and potions."

Dumbledore sat back in thought while Judith and Snape just glared at each other in silence. Finally he spoke. "Ms. Snape, I'd like to offer you a teaching position in Hogwarts."

"What?" Snape and his daughter cried.

"You seem to be quite talented in the branch of 'wandless will' magic and I would ask you to teach this to my students."

As Snape sputtered his disbelief a while before Judith responded: "I agree on a few conditions." Snape seemed to be turning a few shades of red and Dumbledore just nodded.

"The first is that my siblings and I get our own quarters together, they will not be sorted."

"No." Snape responded immediately.

"Ms. Snape, the sorting is a traditional part of attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"I will not encourage my siblings to form a bias against others only because of beliefs and talents. My mother and I have raised them to be very open minded and I want to keep it that way."

After a pause, Dumbledore said: "I concede. What other conditions do you have?"

"None of my siblings will be placed in a certain year's classes, but rather in classes according to their knowledge. The six year olds should be able to attend half of the classes of the first years. Furthermore, I wish to be able to continue their education as I see fit as I have until now done." Snape remained silent and Dumbledore nodded. "I only have two other conditions. One is that I conduct my classes as I will without interference from either yourself or the other teachers and that I may be allowed to refuse to teach a student."

"The first one I will agree to as long as your method of teaching brings no harm to the students." Judith nodded. "I would like to inquire as to why you would toss out a student?"

"Disregard to the rules, disrespect to others, disruptive practices and so forth. Also, if a student does not have any talent in my subject, I would rather they have the chance to study one they do succeed in."

"I can understand your reasoning. I ask however, you give all students a second chance before kicking them out of your class."

"Agreed." The two shook hands while Snape studied his daughter with a pensive look on his face.


	4. Enter Charlie

"Oh my God! It's the Brady Bunch times two!" The deep masculine voice sounded over the noise of the children sitting at the kitchen tables, waiting while their older sister made breakfast. They all turned in their seats to see who the new comer was.

"Charlie!" Tammy cried. Instantly they all got up and tackled the young man, forcing him out of the kitchen and into the hallway where a crowd was beginning to form.

"Whoa kids. It's great to see you too!"

"I didn't know you were going to be here Charlie."

"Do you have a brother?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"They sure do look like you."

"Do you live here?"

"I thought you lived in Romania."

"Up Char-Char!"

"What is going on here?" In the doorway stood Judith, gazing at the choas her siblings were creating.

"What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Charlie asked, emerging from the middle.

"Charlie!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips.

"Unhand her at once!" The terrifying voice immediately brought silence to the hallway. Even the youngest twins let go of the leg the had each latched onto to stare at their father.

"Daddy," Chrissy said "Charlie's here! We haven't seen him in forever!"

"Snape is your father?" Charlie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." Judith said quietly.

"What did you just say?" Snape said menacingly.

"Nothing." Judith replied, not wanting to give her siblings any cause for alarm.

"Sir, with your permission, I would like to continue seeing your daughter." Charlie said politely. It was clear at this moment to the brits why Charlie had been placed in Gryffindor.

"Continue."

"Yes, father. I have been doing out with Charlie for about a year now." Judith said.

"Whatever." Snape said after fuming for a moment. Turning with a flare of his robes, he quickly left the house.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Until recently, I revered my father. I grew up believing he was a war hero who fought for the cause, while keeping us safe in the US. Shortly after meeting you, I discovered he was a fraud and we were just a convenience." Charlie didn't say another word, but held her consolingly in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Where is Charlie? How come he didn't come and see me when he got here?" The mother of all the redheads said, coming into the crowded hallway. Turning towards her, Charlie said: "Mum, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Judy. Judy this is my mother, Molly Weasley."

Politely, Judith shook Molly's hand. "You have raised a wonderful man. It is a pleasure to meet you." Everyone was still in shock that the volatile woman was not only Snape's daughter, but the girl Charlie had written to them about.

"Oh my dear. Welcome to the family. Please call me mum!" Molly said tearfully.


	5. The Weasley Boys

**Chapter Five**

Judith, the daughter of Snape, sat in the backyard, taking a breather as the children played without her. It was peaceful here, with only the laughter of children to disturb the birds' songs; Something Gimmuald Place hadn't heard in a very long time. That is, it was peaceful until the back door opened.

Four men settled on either side of her. Looking up, she saw they were the Weasleys. "Charlie! How are you?"

"I am doing well, Judith. The Order had a meeting last night and it has been decided that several order members were going to be at Hogwart's year round, for extra protection until the war is over. Bill, Fred, George and I are some of them."

"But, what about your shop, the dragons and Gringotts?" Judith asked looking at each in turn.

"Bill has taken a leave of absence. He broke up with his girlfriend just recently and if you ask me, he wants to put some distance between them since Fleur also works at Gringotts." Here Bill looked sad and a little sheepish.

"We have a couple of friends watching over the shop and we will probably going over there every other weekend. Part of the reason we agreed was to finish our education and take our NEWTS." said Fred.

"They are afraid of our Mum." Charlie said in her ear.

"Of course!" George agreed immediately. "Who wouldn't be?" Here he paused. "Don't tell mum I said that!" They all laughed in response.

"As for me, I want to be with you, and this is the best way of doing it." Charlie said, placing his lips on hers in a deep, meaningful kiss. At this point the kids had stopped playing and were watching the display. They started hooting and making kissing noises in jest. Judith, in response, broke apart from her boyfriend and stuck her tongue out at them.

"While we are there," Bill said as the laughter died down, "we will need something to keep us busy."

"So, we thought."Fred continued

"That we could join your classes." George added.

"What do you say?" Charlie asked.

Judith looked at them hard. "This won't be an easy class, you know. Just because you are already proficient at magic, does not mean you will have talent in this area." She warned.

Fred and Bill looked a little startled, but Charlie nodded. "I know I have joined you as you taught the munchkins before, remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that the other three did."

"No problem Professor Snape!" George snapped a salute.

"Agh!" Fred articulated. "At least the two won't be hard to tell apart!" He winked.

"Call me Professor Bones. It was my mother's maiden name and the one I go by." The four Weasleys nodded.


End file.
